1,000 years of pain
by AliceTop
Summary: Allen is sent on a mission. Integra & Alucard need to hurry home to meet a new member of Hellsing. The akuma team up with vampire's & the noah still want Allen. well this sounds like it's going to be buterfly's and rainbow's!NOT! alucardxAllen. review!
1. Bad Beginnings

It's been too long! Finally i got to this, and was able to somewhat update it!

I do not own anything!

this may (most likely) will lead into a AllenxAlucard so no flaming please.

i understand that the years are off but come on, just use your imagination!

* * *

><p>"Uncle Allen! Your train will leave without you if you don't hurry!" Lenallee cried while pushing him forwards to the doors of the train. It finally happened, he was leaving. The order didn't want him anymore, well in reality they said that 'he should be very proud of himself and honored to be chosen for this pacific mission'. A mission that will last the next <em><strong>five<strong> _years that is. But that doesn't mean everyone wanted him out, in fact half of the order through him a going away party. Little Lenallee and Tap were bawling there eye's out at the fact that their favorite, let alone their only, uncle was going away.

"I promise I'll come back" Allen said while turning around and crouching down to hug the crying girl. After the rather wet hug he got on the train and found a vacant compartment. Finally seated Allen looked outside the rather dirty window as it pulled away from the station, mumbling a sad little "Good-bye every one. I'll miss you."

The train had stopped after an hour at another dismal station to pick up other passengers. "I got thirty-four more hours to go till I reach London, England." Allen closed the pocket watch in his hand and looked out the window bleakly "Well I'm in for a long ride" Allen said to himself, just then the doors to his compartment slid open and there stood a distressed looking ticket puncher.

"I'm sorry General Walker, I truly am but all the first class compartments and lower class are full! Is it too much to ask if some other passengers ride with you to England?"

Never one to put down an opportunity for some company, Allen quickly responded to him "No! Not at all, I wouldn't mind some company on the way. Please, please lead them in!" he said eagerly, maybe he can ask them if they would like to play a nice 'friendly' game of poker!

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

As Integra and Alucard where lead to their compartment they would be sharing since the train was rather full, the small man leading them told them that they need to be very respectful to man inside, for not only was he a General for the 'Order', but also kind enough to share his compartment with them.

"What Order may that be?" Integra asked curious to what the answer would be, but she never got it since the man just pointed to the door and walked away. "This man must be an older fellow so don't scare him off Alucard. It's bad enough you wear all that red!" Integra warned Alucard before she opened the door.

"…Master I do not think that this boy is an old man." Alucard stated bluntly with a smirk. While looking down on the face of the said person, a question of his own popped up in his head "I wonder what he did to get the name General? He looks so young."

Crossing her arms defensively Integra snapped back "I don't know, but I'm going to find out when he wakes up!"

You see Allen had fallen asleep while waiting for his guests, he hated sleeping lately because he kept having recurring nightmares of when Neah finally agreed to disappear and gave Allen his powers as a Noah along with his immortality...but there is always a down side...because he wanted to keep his innocence Neah made him into a monster.

A vampire.

The change had hurt, but what else should you expect it to feel like when you have your humanity ripped away? It worked quite well though, for one minute he'll be normal with innocence and the next he was a Noah with powers. He had his own free will to control it to! But the madness he had as a Noah, and a vampire. The need, the painful wanting to kill his friends every time he fought alongside with them. To see their blood drip down his sword onto his hands, that was true madness. He was also reminded quite frequently in his dreams that he had watched every one of his friends die from old age or murder and he, Allen Walker will always stay the same. To be exact he was 754 years old (Lenallee had a girl and named her after herself, same with Tap. Those two names where passed through each child in their family.) And even after that long, his memories of the past still plagued him.

It had been an hour since they saw the boy and Integra was slightly dosing off herself when a pained scream filled the air. She shot up from her seat to only be surprised to realize the boy was thrashing about in his chair. "What the hell! Wake up boy! Wake up!" when the boy did not wake up she slapped him across the face.

"You might of over done it there master" Alucard winced at the now red cheek of the boy and that's when they realized his skin had change color and hair had become more wavy.

Allen felt a sharp pain on his face then shot up, pulling his gun out of his jacket and aimed it at the face of Integra, eyes glowing a fierce gold. Realizing what he had just done Allen quickly put his gun away under his coat "Oh! I'm sorry I thought you where something else…." He looked at their shocked expressions, then down at himself. Jerking his head back up with a red tint on his skin, relizing that he had changed during his nap Allen mummbled "well there go's first impressions" Alucard and Integral didn't say anything. Disappointed with himself, Allen took their silence as a rejection "I'll just excuse myself then good-bye" the boy sadly got his stuff and walked briskly out.

"What the **hell** was that?" Integra asked when everything had finally registered.

"khe..he..hahahah!" Alucard barked out laughing "He pulled that gun faster than I could react, what an interesting human!".

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Yaaaa DONE with the update. for thou's who just read this for the first time i hoped you liked it! :3<em>


	2. The General

Alright since 7/15/14 this chapter is updated! Quick fun fact, did you know that ants don't sleep?  
>well I'm tired so g'night!...Omg I almost forgot *emotionless face* I don't own anything *falls off chair and instantly falls asleep on the ground*<p>

* * *

><p>When the train finally stopped in London, Allen fallowed the rest of the passengers off the train, having went back to normal after he walked (ran)out of his compartment thirty-two hours ago.<p>

Looking for the person he was exposed to meet up with, his silver eye's spotted a man holding a sign saying 'MISTER WALKER' in a dark purple pen and made his way through the crowd to him. When he reached the said man Allen stopped and looked him over,

_'He's quite __tall' _was Allen's first thought, once again hating how short he was, but started to comb over the rest of the strangers appearance_ 'Black hair, I'm guessing he's a Butler considering what he's wearing. He's elderly but not too old, so maybe around his 40's' _

Meanwhile the dubbed 'Butler' was also looking at this 'Walker' fellow '_He's_ _young..really young for his supposed line of work. Gray hair, no wait, its __white__.' _Smirking a wee bit, the stranger noted that Walker only reached his shoulders when it came to height. _'So in other words, short. And surprisingly formally clothed,"_

Allen, being his polite self, put out his hand "Hellsing Company? My name is Allen Walker, my higher ranking officer should have already filled out my paper work" the butler looked at the gloved hand and instead of shaking it bowed.

"Allen is it?" He nodded.

"In that case I, Walter C. Dornez, welcome you to Hellsing organization" Walter bowed once again then added off handedly "I probably shouldn't quite say that yet thou, Master Integra still needs to meet with you and evaluate you herself. I must warn you, only the most fit are welcomed into Hellsing, but until that time eventually comes, please follow me to the car" Walter motioned to the exit with one similarly gloved hand as he spoke. Escorting Allen though the emptying station till they reached twin glass doors that lead outside, Walter kept his back to Allen, until he faced the young man with a smile while opening the door.

"Welcome to London, Mr. Walker"

When Allen steeped out of the station he let out a quiet hiss, shocked at how sunny it was. When his sensitive eye's finally adjusted to the light he realized that there were three black cars parked right next to the curb by the station. Two, he realized where escort cars, and the other one he believed was to be the car he would ride in.

Allen looked at Walter imploringly. The black haired Butler answered his thoughts with a slight quirk in his lips "you are not yet a member of Hellsing, so until then your wellbeing as a common civilian is still being watched diligently. Also, if I might add, you are a General from a different country in a new terrain" They walked down the steps in silence. "That and your superiors mentioned how you tend to get lost quite easily "

"Oh? How kind of them to tell you" Allen answered in a forced polite tone. When the two reached the car a military dressed man saluted and opened the door for them.

000000000000000000000000000000000

'_I feel out of place and not to mention uncomfortable in these kinds of situations. I do not need to be treated this way just because I'm a General!'_ Allen complained silently as he watching the scenery go by, moodily he wacked his head back to the head rest '_plus I've been here before! 127 times to be correct' _witch he was '_ so it's not that new, but I do admit it has been about 100 years since I came here last' _Allen added tapping a gloved finger to his chin.

He had fallen asleep in the car about 2 hours away from there destination, so when he felt the car stop he woke up and looked out his window. A large marble mansion stood proudly in front of him.

Letting out a appreciating whistle the white haired General asked the first question that came to mind "How many floors?"

"There are currently fifteen. The eleventh floor down is where you will be staying. And the rest of the floors up to the main floor is where our other employees stay" folding his hands behind his back Walter glanced at Allen "Welcome to your new home mister Walker, or if you pass the test's home that is"

Allen watched as the black clad figure walked away up to the large house, only stopping when he reached the door and smiled back at him.

"What tests?"

"you will see"

* * *

><p>Allen: that was the creepiest smile I've ever seen!<br>Walter: why thank you ;)  
>Alucard: you aint seen nothing yet boy!<br>Allen: I'm scared.

Well there you go! short i now and im sorry, I've decided to take the last part in here and make it a whole chapter in itself so if you read this before don't panic!

Thanks for Reading!


	3. A Dredfull Update

Alrighty all! finally i got around to updating this story, already i have posted a new and improved chapter one, so check it out! I'm going to work my way up to updating this story with a new chapter pretty soon because frankly its been wwwwaaaayyyy to long, for me and most likely for you too!

see ya soon,

Alice Top


End file.
